


A Day in the Life: Theron's journal (Part Two)

by Wownomore



Series: The companions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: Moving through time with journal entriesthis picks up where Yavin Four left off. beginning of Knights of the Fallen Empire(KotFE)





	1. Moving on

Subj: Back on Coruscant  
I just had lunch with my mother. It wasn't as bad as I thought. We talked for hours. Usually discussions with Satele are like a military briefing and not a chat between mother and son. I was afraid she might grill me on my involvement with the Emperor's Wrath, but I was lucky she didn't. Iv'e been very careful to cover my tracks and being trained as a Jedi has helped me to hide and control my emotions. I'm sure she sensed something was up, but didn't probe further. I have to proceed cautiously from now on.   
After all that's happened in the last few months, i'm not sure how to proceed. The Emperor is still out there somewhere and we need to figure out how to fight him. Our alliance on Yavin Four was only temporary, I know, but I still want to get a task force together.  
Lana, Jakarro, C2-D4 and Borias really did a number on me. Maybe they can help. I know Lana is my enemy now, and I don't trust her after what she did to me on Rishi, but she's very good at her job and I know she can work well in a pinch. I'm afraid that there's much more to come in the immediate future, and I think that she will be a welcome ally. I guess we'll see. Besides, it always helps to keep Imperial allies in reserve. You never know when you may need them. It's nice to have feelers out on both sides.


	2. A new threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving through KotFE through journal entries

subj: The Eternal Empire  
Week one:  
Well, it seems that I was right. There is indeed a new force out there. It seems the Emperor is back and has sent forces to destroy us all. The whole Galaxy is changing all around us. This new Empire is taking over everything. If the Imperials weren't bad enough... these guys make the Imps look like kids on a playground. I'm hearing all kinds of horror stories on the core worlds. People are scared. I'll have to keep my eyes and ears open.  
I'm keeping all of my contacts, including Lana Beniko. She's Sith Intelligence, i'm S.I.S. we can keep each other informed on the progress of this invasion.

Week six:  
This isn't an invasion now, it's a full blown war. People are trapped in their homes, afraid to leave. Troopers and Knights block the roadways and skyports. The enemy is everywhere and there's more coming. If I wasn't an expert spy and slicer, I couldn't even communicate with anyone. It's complete chaos here on Coruscant. I can't even get a hold of my father, Commander Malcolm. I just hope he's okay. 

Week Eleven:  
The Republic army is deployed, there's constant fighting in the streets. The enemy dies, only to be replaced by countless more. It just doesn't end. Satele has disappeared without a trace. I hate to admit it, but even with my skills, I can't find her. It's like she disappeared from existence. Everyone is worried about her. If anyone can hold it all together in all this mess, it would be my parents, but it seems even they're affected deeply by what's happening.

Week Thirteen:  
The Jedi are up in arms about Satele's disappearance, and many have tried to leave Coruscant to go and find her. Master Amethesta has taken over in her absence for the moment, along with her advisor, Lord Scourge. He and my ancestor Revan were friends 300 years ago when Lord Scourge was the Emperor's wrath. Master Amethesta wishes to take the Jedi to go find Satele. I'm trying to help in any way that I can to make it better for all of us.

Week Fourteen:  
I had to pull in a favor with an old ally on Nar Shaddaa to get the Jedi out of Coruscant. He was always good at working behind the scenes as a smuggler for the SIS undercover. With the spaceports blocked, I needed an inside guy to get them out, and Jonas is very good at working through red tape and "problems". The Eternal Empire is building the space stations above the core worlds to watch us. It's making space travel impossible, and the ground troops are stopping anyone trying to leave. Our forces and our ports are being blocked by the enemy. I'm doing covert ops to get people out, and I'm glad that I have contacts on both sides, including Lana Beniko, who's been extremely helpful with all this chaos.

Week Sixteen:  
I heard from Lana today. She's been busy organising and exploring other systems, making her way around the Galaxy to see if there's a better place for us away from this Eternal Empire. It seems that the enemy is everywhere, all at once, and it may be difficult to find a place where they're not attacking us. I've had reports from my contacts on Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, Belsavus, Alderaan, Hoth and Voss. Lana says that Dromund Kaas has the same situation as us on Coruscant. They're in just as bad shape. Both of our Naval forces and ground troops have been neutralized, killed or routed.

Week Eighteen:  
After months of fighting, the people are exhausted and beaten. We can't fight the Eternal Empire. They're faster, stronger, have far more advanced weapons and tech, and they outnumber us ten to one. The senate has given up, except for Councillor Suresh, who has someone that she can manipulate to take her place. I hate her so much.  
In Dromund Kaas, all of the Dark Council has been disbanded or killed, save for Acina, who claimed herself Empress of the Sith. I'm wondering if Lord Borias is still alive. I haven't heard from him since we said goodbye on the roof of the People's Palace in Ziost. I miss him so much, it hurts. I keep sending him messages, but he hasn't responded. I'm worried. I hope he isn't one of the ones who's fallen from these attacks. My heart is just breaking over all of this. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

Week Twenty-One:  
Still no word from Lord Borias. I'm hoping he's still out there somewhere. No word from Satele or the Jedi either. Lana is making new contacts in wild space, the home of the Eternal Empire. If anyone can make it in all this chaos, it's her. Weve already been through a lot together. I have faith that she'll pull it off.

Week Thirty Two:  
I think that we finally made a breakthrough! Lana found a remote world called Odessen. It's untouched and strong in the force. The Empire isn't there, which is a plus. I think we found our new home. Lana will make the arrangements. She's also found Borias in wild space. This new Emperor, Arcann has accused Borias of killing his father and froze Borias in carbonite. He's alive, but he's in the hands of the enemy. Lana and I are working a plan for a rescue, but it will be dangerous going into enemy territory. I really hope that we can pull this off. Lord Borias has done amazing things to help us already, we really need him back. He may be the key to saving us all..


End file.
